Prince Card
by geekmagnet916
Summary: Carly gets tired of everyone teasing Chase and pretends to be his girlfriend. Not a big deal right? They're best friends, they know each other better than anyone. But when Carly starts to play her role a little too well, Chase starts to realize he cares for her as way more than just a friend. Only problem is, she's obsessed with a senior. Rated T for some violence. ChasexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Well, first story. Hope you all like it. Please review, good or bad. Bad ones help me write better so don't hold back. I'd say I don't own lab rats but that's obvious so I'm just gonna start the story...**

**Carly**

"And finally," Uncle Donny says as he pushes the door open. "We've come to the main event. Your room."

As soon as I walk in I have to turn to see the room. I don't know what I expect to see. Maybe something big with pink walls and fluffy pillows. Instead I see blue. The ocean stretches outside my window until it reaches the horizon and touches the sky. There's a wooden patio outside the almost not-there glass doors. The walls are cream colored and form one huge square with a ceiling that rises as tall as three of me. the ground beneath me is polished marble and reflects every detail of the room. I see myself in it's surface, my brown hair hangs in limp curls down my face, almost black in the beige coloring. There's an empty king-size bed with out a comforter in the middle of the floor and brown mahogany nightstands on either side.

"Don't worry about that," Donny says, motioning towards the window wall. "We'll get some curtains. You know, give you some privacy. With the little hearts on them." He moves his hand in the air like he's drawing his design. I raise an eyebrow and his enthusiastic smile drops. "Polka Dots?"

I frown. He nods his head. "Yea, we've...got a lot of catching up to do…"

I nod. The last time we were in the same room I was small enough to sit on his lap. And while that still may be the case- I'm 4'11'', too short to be a _human_- I have changed substantially since then. I used to be obsessed with polka dots and pink, which is what he is referring to. Now I'm more of a minimalist type. Not by choice, but by lack of creativity and time to develope any ideas. I'm always moving anyways so there would be no point in spending so much time on something I'm just going to take down. Since I'm staying here forever, maybe I can explore some decorations. Maybe some posters, some colors, maybe some stripes…

"So you have your own bathroom." he points to one of two white doors on the left wall. "And your closet. Now, I needed some extra space so if you find a lady's swimsuit in there, it's not a leotard."

I blink.

"That's my compression body suit for Tuesday pilates- it's nothing." he attempts a save. I raise both eyebrows.

_Pilates?_ I think. Shyness closes my throat before I can even ask so I just shake off the image.

Uncle Donny claps his hands, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Well, that's about everything. If you need me, I'll be in the la-Sauna room. Getting some work done." I purse my lips in confusion. Who works in a sauna room? Who has a _sauna_? "And if Tasha asks," he continues, "I don't have a Sauna room."

He says, I nod.

_So much for catching up. _I think. It's probably for the best, the majority of our conversations were filled in with awkward silences. It's going to take a while to get used to living here. As he closes the door I flop down on my bed, dropping my bag on the floor next to my feet. After a moment of waiting I unzip the suitcase and pull out a picture. The plain black frame houses a photo, the only one I have, of me and my family. My brother Cole sits on my father's back looking over a book we have sitting in front of us. I am in between him and my mother, who holds the blue book with one hand. It's unclear whether she is looking at me or the book, but the look in her eyes is unmistakable. She looks happy, she looks loved. All of us are smiling. I stare at Cole, the curious little boy he used to be. And my father, his innocence. And me, my head placed in my palms, I stare down at the fine print with raised eyebrows and not a care in the world. My pink and white polka-dot dress straps are barely visible on my shoulders. I miss that girl. The ghost of me.

I place the picture on the nightstand and take my phone from my pocket and check to see if I got any messages. None. Not even from my best friend, Tess, who is about the only person I text. I click it off shoving it back in my pocket just as there's a knock on my door. Bree Davenport sticks her head through my door, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hi." I say because I have nothing else.

"Hey Carly. How ya holdin' up?"

"Fine." I say, "This place is huge." I look around the room, but I actually mean the whole house.

"Yea. Good thing. Makes it easier to hide from my stupid brothers and their stupid pranks and their stupid...stupidity." She twitches every time she says "stupid".

"Adam and Chase?"

"Or as I like to call them: "Dweeb 1 and Dweeb 2"." she flops down next to me. Something like a laugh leaves through my nose but it's more forced out of politeness. Truth is, I'm baffled by her admitted disdain for her brothers. I would never call Cole 'stupid' or a 'dweeb'. I barely call him at all- I should do that. In the beat of silence that follows I reach down in my bag for another picture. Me and Tess downtown in Miami at our schools Bike 'N Barbecue, on our bikes leaning against eachother. Her arm is around my shoulders and blonde hair hangs loose to her hips. That's how I remember how old the picture is, she's since cut it to her shoulders.

"Who's that." Bree asks, shocking me with her sudden conversation.

"My best friend." I answer.

"She looks cool. What's her name?"

"Tess."

"What's she like?"

"She's really cool, kinda crazy." _Like me_. I keep to myself. "Like, dye-your-hair-blue-and-wake-up-handcuffed-to-a-little-foreign-guy-with-no-memory-of-what-happened-last-night-crazy."

Bree laughs. "And that's _without _alcohol."

"Well." she says standing up. "If you like crazy. You'll love it here. We're really glad to have you here."

I blush, like I do every time I receive a compliment, especially from strangers.

"Well," she adds, "_I'm _glad you're here. You have no idea how good it feels to live with someone who doesn't try to sniff their elbow."

I smile.

"You don't try to sniff your elbow do you? You are normal, right?" she asks apprehensively.

"I wouldn't exactly say_ that_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey, so I was listening to Christina Aguilera all night last night and kept thinking of what an amazing voice she has and how I wish I had her voice( I sound like rusting metal) and how in my favorite love stories the character was musically talented or something and thought- "Hey! Why don't I make Carly musical?" So I'm going to put some songs in here that aren't mine but are awesome friggin songs and I want to put Carly's name on it for creative sake so, for the record those aren't mine. Alright, I talk too much. Go ahead girl…**

**Carly**

By the time we get to school fatigue is pulling me down already. I was up all night texting Tessa. I knew I was going to be tired in the morning, but the two miles walking to school didn't exactly help with energy conservation.

I spend a long time searching for each of my classes. After third period I decide I am completely lost. It takes me three times passing the same Superior Plumbing logo to realize that I am more lost than Adam trying to finish a puzzle on the back of the cereal box. At the end of fourth period I finally break down and cry in the bathroom, all the self-pity and frustration finally getting to me. I miss having Tess around to goof around in class and get lost with me. At least with her I wasn't alone, now I'm completely alone and I don't even know where my friends are.

When I leave the bathroom the second bell rings, which means it's time for lunch. I'm glad, I need a break from searching for the needle in the haystack.

People stare at me when I walk in the caf, which is the same room as the gym. Fleeting looks, the commotion doesn't stop. I look around the sea of strangers and suddenly feel alienated. Like I've got a donkey head and a glitter trail, something unnatural that doesn't belong. I'm about to run out when I see Bree waving her arms across the room at a table by the trash bins. Trash bins? Really? I guess it's better than nothing…

"Carly! Over here!" she calls. I walk over and pull out a chair next to Chase, who's got a celery stick half way in his mouth.

"Hey girl-number-two." She says gingerly, I can tell she's had a good day, "man it feels good to say that."

A smile pulls on the edge of my mouth. The feeling of being wanted is somewhat satisfying.

"You okay?" Leo asks, he must mean my eyes. They must be puffy still.

"I'm fine." I lie, "Just tired. Fell asleep in Bio." Seems believable, it's half-true.

"So," Chase starts, "how do you like Mission Creek?"

I don't want to tell him how badly, how passionately I do _not _want to be here. How badly I hate it. How every second here is like a round of Russian roulette, only I want the bullet in my head. Instead, I play it safe.

"It's good." I say. Everyone looks at me, raised eyebrows and somewhat skeptical expressions.

"Really? Wait 'till you meet Perry. She's like…Godzilla." Leo says. I smile. "In a really bad pants suit with an insane obsession with cats and kids pain."

"Listen up pimple hoarders." A hoarse voice cuts into our eating time. Everyone looks up.

"Speaking of pain." Leo mutters.

"As you may know, every year we have a musical so that you nobodies can feel like somebody for a while."

She pauses, everyone stares silently. They look fine, like they don't care that they have been blatantly insulted. Twice. My cheeks burn. I am _not _a pimple hoarder. I have a relatively clean face, anyway less pimples than she has wrinkles. Or facial hair.

"I take it that's Perry." I murmur to Leo. He nods, his wide eyes indicating fear and misery.

"This year, through a democratic polling consisting of me and a very decisive Pear Phone app, I have come to the conclusion that we will be doing a theatrical adaption of _Burlesque_ the 2010 film_._"

"Burlesque?" Bree echoes, her voice glows with recognition and admiration.

_That's my favorite movie. _I think. I used to listen to the soundtrack on a loop when my parents were fighting. I love the fifties vibe and the modern vocals. I know every word to every song, even the choreography in the movie.

"Auditions will be held next month, so go on home and practice not falling down if you're hoping to get a part."

She smiles satirically and leaves, everyone returns to their frivolous banter, same as before as if she wasn't even here.

I look back at the gang who are awkwardly avoiding eye contact with me, I think.

"So that's Perry." Leo says finally.

"She is _horrible_!" I say.

"Yea we know." Bree adds.

"Someone should stand up to her." I say.

"Already tried," Chase says, a painful look on his face, "I ended up getting slammed by a female Mexican wrestler in a pants suit."

I raise my brows. Wow, she's scared everyone into line. Well, I've surrendered my life to power hungry grown-ups with an ego, I am not going to add another one to that list, especially not her.

"So," Bree says changing the subject, thankfully, "What do you think about the school play?"

She's talking to me, I know, but Adam speaks up first.

"I like the idea, but I personally am more of a Suess fan."

What? It is amazing how Adam can say the stupidest things in the most serious voice as if what he's saying is normal.

"I think I might try out." Bree says.

"Yea it could be fun." Chase adds, which surprises me. He didn't strike me as someone interested in the arts.

"Ugh!" Bree says. "Why do you have to do _everything_ I do? This is my thing this time. Go…join the Chess club or something."

A hubris look passes over Chases face. "Already did. But I haven't been going, not much competition there."

I don't even know how to play chess. Bree rolls her eyes and then turns back to me.

"So what do you think?" she asks, "You up for it?"

I consider this.

"I'll think about it." I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy, so I was thinking of how I'm going to make this story go. Just a heads up, it might take a little longer than I'd hoped for Carly to stand up for Chase 'cos I gotta make them best friends first. So it will happen, just later. Just letting you know. Alright Carly….**

**Carly**

Chase opens the door to the house and we all walk in, Uncle Donny is alone in the living room fixing the blanket that's covering a big contraption on the table. He has a very animated grin on his face when he sees us.

"Hey guys, how was school?" he asks.

"Oh, it was fine." Adam says, "I found out the soap in the bathroom doesn't taste as good as it smells. Trust me on that."

We all look at him.

"You _ate _it?" Leo asks.

"Hey, it smelled like cucumbers." Adam defends, then looks toward the kitchen with a realizing look on his face. "That reminds me, I could really use a pickle."

He walks toward the kitchen and gets his pickle. I shake my head.

"So," I start, "What's under the blanket?"

He claps his hands, "I've been waiting for you to ask me that."

He moves next to the blanket. We all move closer, surrounding Uncle Donny and his premier invention.

"Feast your eyes upon the project that is going to revolutionize telecommunication. I give you...the Hologram Television!"

He unveils what looks like a big black ball, more like an opaque dark grey, with a basket-like opening and a blue disk inside. There's an orange, a green, and a yellow light on the handle and three buttons for on/off and volume. There's two more buttons on the other side, I assume those are for clarity.

"You mean like that thing?" I point to the 3-D tv. I was watching it last night and I absolutely hate it. I can barely see the background and I miss my characters being on the screen.

"Not necessarily. The 3D tv is more for presentation. It can show recorded data but it can't conduct live communication or anything that isn't pre recorded on a hard drive or disk. This here can project a live hologram of anyone anywhere and it would be as if they were actually here."

"Oh so, like a 3D telephone."

"Exactly."

I hear everyone make sounds of astonishment.

"Wow Big D," it's Leo, "All those years of reading Star Wars instead of talking to girls has finally paid off."

I smile because it's true. I don't remember much from when he was in my life but I remember my bed time stories were Battlestar Galactica and Star Trek. Donny glares at Leo before turning back to his invention.

"I haven't tested it out yet. I was waiting for you all to get home."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bree says.

"Yea, lets turn it up!" Adam returns with a jar of pickles under his arm and one half eaten in his hand.

Donny goes behind the machine and presses a series of buttons I hadn't realized were there, and then he steps back.

"Behold, the-" he starts dramatically but I stop him.

"We don't...need another intro." His shoulders drop and we all look towards the glowing machine, it sounds like something is spinning inside it and anticipation grows within the room. I'm sure everyone can feel it. Then, suddenly the blue light starts flashing. The spinning slows down and the whole thing shuts down, a static sound taking it's place.

Leo claps his hands.

"Well, that was amazing. Truly astonishing." he says sarcastically.

"I don't know what happened." Uncle Donny says.

"Maybe it's just got a few bugs." I say and pat his shoulder, he goes to work on the machine and I turn to everyone else, who have already lost interest.

"Hey," Chase announces, "Who wants to go with me to the Museum of Science and Industry? I hear they're holding a human body exhibit. And they give you teeth for souvenirs!" Adam scrunches his nose, Bree rolls her eyes and Leo looks away awkwardly avoiding his eye contact.

"I'll go with you." I say. Everyone looks at me, even Chase.

"Oh no," Bree says, "You do that've to be nice to him. He's used to rejection."

Chase looks offended. A thought crosses my mind, it's kind of adorable. His little nose scrunching into a scowl.

"No, it sounds fun. I like museums- plus I could use a visit from the tooth fairy. Spent all my birthday money on magazines and honeybuns."

Chase smiles. "Alright then. Lets go."

I haven't been to a museum since I was seven on a school trip. My mother didn't really go out and my brother couldn't drive yet so field trips were my only chance to explore the world. It was really fun, I got to hear my heart beat on a machine and see the way mucous forms in our lungs. I thought it was amazing then, yet I don't remember a single fact from that visit. This museum is more complex. Big statues of organs and a complete diagram of every body system form the respiratory to lymphatic.

Chase keeps annoying the tour guide, taking over the lessons and explaining everything. I see his head turn red and almost explode into laughter. Now we're at a cafe down the street sitting at a table by the window. Sunlight turns our mahogany table yellow and warm. Chase is telling me stories about what their life was like before I got here.

"So I'm about to reach the door, the world is spinning like a carnival ride, Adam and Bree are down and Im the only one left. So I'm stumbling towards the door- more like falling, if you know what I mean, and my head goes straight into the door."

I almost spit out my lemonade laughing. We're both cracking up so loudly a woman at the table in front if us turns around to look at us. I smile and wave, taking another sip of lemonade. Chase and I share a plate if fried green beans. It was a compromise. Chase wanted the veggie plate but I declined going with a safe plate of fries. He shot me down, saying something about the evils of complex carbs. After about five minutes of arguing the cashier must have gotten annoyed with us and suggested the fried green beans. They're a nice alternative, I guess.

"She had you spinning on your nose?"

"With a baseball bat, yea."

I try to picture him bending over a baseball bat and spinning. The sight is so ridiculous I almost choke on my own laughs.

"Why didn't you just wait til detention was over?"

"We had to hurry because we were super late for this mission-" he looks like he just cursed. Which doesn't make sense. But what does he mean mission? Like...bagging groceries in a church?

"Oh-You know...chores. We SUPER late for our chores and Tasha was really mad."

"You call them missions?"

"Yea it...sounds cooler that way."

I nod my head and change the subject, although the question in my head remains. Why is everyone acting so weird? Yesterday Uncle Don slipped up. Now Chase is hiding something...you know what? It doesn't matter. You don't dissect a patient if they aren't sick.

This is why I'm not a doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't have much to say this time cause I just wanna get to the story, just begging on my knees for you to review- about anything you think is cool or could be better. It just helps me and motivates me to write better and more often. Alright, I'll shut up…**

**Carly**

"Kill him- KILL HIM!" I shout at Chase as he strategically presses buttons on his game controller. We're on the couch, my legs are thrown over his lap and back against the couch arm. I've only been here a week, but somehow Chase and I have become really good friends. He tried to teach me how to play chess- which was a disaster because it was at the same time I was trying to teach him how to knit, which was equally disturbing- but fun. It was actually really fun. We laughed the whole time, constantly getting off track. I got him to eat a funnel cake despite his resolute rejections, and I learned a few things about him too. He's a fan of Fall Out Boy, loves to play guitar and watch documentaries on the printing press, which strangely I like. I've been put down my whole life for having interests in things no one else does. I listen to rock music in a predominantly R&B family. I watch Spongebob even at the age of fourteen and drank chocolate milk with a spoon, which drove my mother crazy. I guess it just feels good to have somebody around who knows how I feel, and I hate to admit it but it's kind of interesting, those documentaries. I like to make fun of old guys funny looking noses, which Chase says is annoying but I know he finds it amusing.

"Grab that thing!" I instruct, Chase is playing Terminator Salvation, one of my favorite games, and is currently being assaulted with alien spider robots and purple gas bombs, which is bringing his health _way _down. I'm telling him to grab the grenade on the side, he does.

"Now throw it."

He, again, follows my directions and takes out one of the gas bomb monsters- gigantic machines I never knew the name of.

"Yes! You got it, now take out that thing."

He presses buttons faster but it doesn't help, spiders and bombs are coming at us quickly without any margin for air. His health bar drops like water down the drain, turning orange, then red. And then the screen freezes, GAME OVER showing up in red letters.

"Ouch." I say, but a teasing smirk tugs at my lip. Chase notices and playfully hits my shoulder. I fall on my back in laughter, I feel his chest rise and fall on my legs in laughter, he squeezes my leg softly just as Tasha comes down stairs.

"What are you guys still doing here? You're gonna be late. Go go go." She fans us out of the house. Adam, Bree and Leo follow behind.

A red-winged bird flies overhead. He looks like a black dot in the neon blue sky. I remind myself that he's a male because in avian society its the guys job to look pretty, and the females are brown. I really envy birds sometimes.

Bree is chasing Leo up ahead in the green grass for stealing her phone or saying something- I don't know. Because, I'm trailing behind with Chase and Adam is here too but is ironically quiet.

I have my music playing on my phone, something Cher Lloyd and I keep bumping shoulders with Chase, we're walking slow close. Whenever I move over to give him some space I always end up right back on his side. I don't know what that's about. He doesn't seem to mind.

"I really want a strawberry." I say. A little smile slides on his face.

"And what made you think of that?" He asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I was just thinking, this place is really pretty and green. And then I started thinking of grass. And then I thought of dirt. And thought of eating dirt and then I thought of strawberries because they grow in dirt...and now I want strawberries."

"You thought of eating _dirt_?"

"I was just wondering what it tastes like."

I wonder what he's doing when he bends down in the grass, but then I see he has a fingerful of dirt in his hand.

"Here, _bon appetit._" he says. I slap his hand and throw a dirt rock at him. It crumbles on his blue plaid shirt. On a totally unrelated topic, I think blue is a good color on him. It has a nice glow.

"Woah, hey! Easy on the shirt! I just did the laundry…"

I stick my tongue out, petulantly, and grab his hand and run.

Despite Tasha's warnings we actually make it to school on time. I stop by my locker and Chase's and still have time to get breakfast before Perry's morning announcements.

"Morning flea magnets." The voice of our lovely leader booms throughout the hallway. I lean against Chase's locker with an apple, my shoulder touching his, and roll my eyes.

"Don't forget, this Saturday is the Homecoming Dance, Girl's Choice so boys," all the boys in the room look up. "you might wanna invest in deodorant." she chuckles and leaves. I puff, Chase scratches the back of his neck like he does in every awkward situation. I'm not gonna lie, it actually makes him look attractive.

"And _you _might want to invest in an actual bra." I say so low only Chase can hear. He holds up his fist and I bump it, my stomach flutters like a butterfly like it does whenever I touch him.

"So, Carly." Bree walks up, "Who are you taking to the dance?"

I shrug. "Who are youtaking?"

She leans next to me. "Duh. My _boyfriend_."

"Owen?"

"No. Ryan Gosling."

I purse my lips, a sarcastic habit I get from my mother.

"Don't you have a boyfriend? Back in Coconut Creek?" she asks. I shake my head, trying to remember if I even had a crush back in Florida and come up with nothing. Bree looks shocked, a disappointed.

"Well we have to fix that."

I sit up straight. "I don't know. I don't really think I need one. I like not having to dress up every day and life's not all about about becoming- Mrs. _That _guy…"

I trail off as a boy, beautiful blonde hair and oval face pops into my vision. He's talking to some other kids but I don't even have the ability to examine them. His blue eyes are they color of the Pacific ocean and I'm almost positive I see dimples. Oh God, he has dimples. I walk right through Bree, she moves aside and I can feel her eyes on me, then look in my direction.

"Who. Is._ That_?" I ask, mesmerized by his impossible beauty. He looks like an angel I'd see in a dream. That could be a pick up line, I should use that. No, I shouldn't. Bad idea.

"That's Austin North. He's a senior- totally hot."

"He's perfect…" I find myself lost and confused- how can someone be _that _gorgeous? I'm not even that gorgeous. _Beyonce _isn't even that gorgeous.

"He's not all that." I hear Chase say, and an inexplicable yearning to slap him comes across my body like a wave.

"_Shhhhh!_" I say harshly. "You're a guy, you have no right!"

He throws his hands up in surrender, standing back and crossing them over his chest. I turn back to my Arthurian Knight, admiring everything about him. The lines in his clavicle that peeks out of his red V-neck shirt. I admire his long build and height, the way his dimples just barely indent his cheeks when he speaks. I feel like I'm on PCP. My heart is beating so fast it's not beating, adrenaline flows through my body so fluently I feel like I can run and jump and sing. One more thing, I'm seeing angels. _An _angel. I didn't realize I was staring, he looks up at my and smiles, waving just barely.

I swear my organs explode, filling my body with liquid. I could faint. I smile and wave back, a little awkwardly like a Directioner meeting Harry for the first time. I find myself struggling for air, and then when he walks away I want to flip and dance and scream.

_He looked at me! He looked at me!_

I bite my finger to keep my composure and lean my head into Bree's shoulder. Closing my eyes to make sure that this isn't just a dream.


End file.
